Men at Home
by Deltastar
Summary: What happend when Jun is out. And Kazuya is looking little Jin?


MEN AT HOME  
  
---Note: I don't own Tekken. And this is my first fanfic, so be nice.---  
MEN AT HOME  
It was nice Saturday morning, sunlight filled Jun & Kazuya's bedroom. Jun  
snuggle her nose to Kazuya's neck, kissing it slowly. Opening her eyes, Jun  
stirred and get up. But was caught by strong arm by Kazuya.  
"Where you going?" Kazuya asked sleepy, pulling her wife closer to him.  
"I have to get up to make breakfast" Jun said. Reaching down to kiss  
Kazuya.  
"Stay here little longer, please?" Kazuya pull Jun back to bed. Jun  
giggled and kissed softly Kazuya. Kazuya reached under Jun nightshirt. But  
suddenly they hear crying other side of their room.  
"Look's like your son is hungry?" Jun said smiling and get up from bed.  
"His is coming to his father for food."  
"You're make fun at me, huh?" Kazuya looked Jun who took little baby out  
his cradle.  
"Oh, no. Why should I make?" Jun smiled and leaved from room. Kazuya laid  
bed few minute, hearing little baby voice in kitchen. And then Jun soft  
voice. Kazuya raised and went to bathroom to do morning routine.  
When Kazuya get downstairs, he saw Jun feeding little baby by bottle of  
milk  
"I thought that you still breast feeding him?" Kazuya asked and kissed  
Jun's neck.  
"No, it's time to let him use to milk" Jun told and smiled down to his  
son. "Um. Kazuya, darling?" Jun started.  
"Yes, sweetie?" Kazuya looked at her.  
"I wonder. I want to go out to shop and meet my friends." Jun talk.  
" Sure, that okay. You take Jin with you?" Kazuya asked.  
"I think I want go alone. So you can look Jin that time. I wouldn't be  
there long. I would be around eight of clock, to home" Jun said looking to  
Kazuya.  
"Oh, no. I'm not good with kids." Kazuya start to get back to door.  
"Don't even start Kazuya Mishima!!" Jun get angry. "He is your son. And  
you're his father. You have to get use to it."  
"I know, but kids don't like me. and." Kazuya falter.  
"Oh. that's it." Jun said, rising up. Giving little Jin to surprised  
Kazuya. Giving also him to other hand bottle of warm milk. "Here, you go  
and eat him." Jun walked out to kitchen and upstairs. Leaving Kazuya with  
hungry Jin.  
Jun take warm shower, letting warm water run over hear body. Feeling her  
muscles relax. When Jun came out shower, she dressed up and walked back  
down to kitchen. Peeking around of corner. Finding Kazuya sitting on chair  
feeding little Jin. "Man, your mother is sometimes so hard." Kazuya talked  
to Jin.  
"I see you doing fine." Jun said smiling, when she walked around corner.  
"Umm. this is not so hard. but." Kazuya said. "I think this guy is wet."  
Kazuya raised Jin to Jun. Jun take Jin to her arms, looking under diaper.  
"Here is little pees. nothing bigger." Jun smiled and disappears to toilet.  
Coming back in few minutes, giving Jin back to Kazuya. "I'm going to leave  
now. Michelle called me join with her. See you on latter. I write  
everything on refrigerator's door. There is everything you need to know."  
Jun kissed Kazuya to lips.  
"Umm. okay." Kazuya kissed back.  
"See you later, Jinny. Be good to your father," Jun kissed little boy to  
forehead. Jin giggled in Kazuya's arms.  
"Bye now. Be good. both of you." Jun wave her hand.  
"Bye" Kazuya replay to her. Placing Jin down in the middle of living room.  
Looking down to him, Jin looked him back with his big dark eyes. "You are  
too little to teach you fight." Kazuya said to Jin. Going down on his  
knees, next to Jin. "Why Jun did have to go out? I'm not good at all?"  
Kazuya feel helpless. Jin started crawl toward Kazuya, diaper rolling.  
Giggling, Jin clamped up to Kazuya's ankle, reaching to his hand.  
"Pa.pa." Jin looked to Kazuya.  
"You said me papa?" Kazuya took Jin in his arms. Kazuya never felled such  
much joy. "Come, Jin. Say that again." Kazuya jumped Jin. Suddenly Jin puke  
up to Kazuya's shirt. Jin laughed happily. "Umm. that I won't do any more  
after the food." Kazuya mutter and placed Jin down back to floor. And get  
his shirt changed. When Kazuya return back Jin was happily playing with  
toys what where on floor.  
  
Same time in Shinjuku, Tokyo  
"Jun it's so great to see you again!" Michelle said turning to Jun.  
"Yes, it's great to go out and shopping" Jun smiled to her friend.  
"Did you get someone to look after Jin?" Michelle asked, stopping to look  
shoes.  
"Actually, Jin is with his dad" Jun said.  
"With Kazuya?" Michelle turned to look Jun with surprise.  
"Yes. I was thinking it's great to Kazuya to have some time with his son"  
Jun told when they walked.  
"I understand but." Michelle started to laugh.  
"What?" Jun asked.  
"I'm sorry, but thinking of Kazuya with little baby like Jin. Is kind  
funny" Michelle smiled.  
"Umm. you're right. You should see him this morning when I told him to eat  
Jin. There he was, standing in middle of room, bottle other and Jin to  
other hand. He was kind a cute." Jun smiled blushing.  
"I'm sure of it." Michelle smiled.  
In house  
"Come on Jin!" Kazuya crawled under dinner table. "Come to daddy." Jin  
just crawled away faster butt naked. "This not funny, Jin." Kazuya stood  
up, but his back hit the table and baby talc drop to Kazuya's head. Opening  
and Kazuya was all over white baby talk. "Umm." Kazuya stand there. "How  
little baby like him can be so energy." Kazuya picked Jin up, putting  
diaper in place. After try it six or seven times first. Putting boy in high  
chair, taking out can of flummery. "You mom write that I should give this  
to you." Kazuya open then can, trying to feed Jin. But Jin refuses to take  
it, turning his head away. "God damn it. Can't you just eat it? It's good.  
Look, dad taste it too." Kazuya take little bit. "Now it's your turn"  
Kazuya tried again, but Jin turned his head away. Swinging his hand to  
spoon so flummery's fly to Kazuya's shirt. "Oh, that's it! Here, you go and  
eat yourself." Kazuya was mad. He was all over baby talc and flummery. Jin  
started to cry out bleary. Kazuya fall to floor, head in his hands. Then  
Kazuya saw teat. He picks it up giving it to Jin but Jin spit teat on  
Kazuya's head. "Ouch." Kazuya scream. He took Jin and takes him to his  
cradle. "Please try to sleep" Kazuya place Jin down and fall down neck to  
cradle. But was get on his head rattle. Jin giggled happy and hit his  
father on head with rattle. Kazuya was so tired and not bothering to get  
mad. " I can see you're not tired, huh?" Kazuya asked to Jin. But Jin was  
giggled and hit more. "I'm not sure about, but I'm going to living room.  
Watch the television. You want to come too. We can wait mom returning  
home?" Kazuya rise up and took Jin his arms. Jin pressed his head down to  
Kazuya's chest. Kazuya could only place his hand to Jin head, touching his  
black hair. They walked down to living room. Kazuya lay down to couch Jin  
against his stomach and chest.  
Four hours later  
Jun walked inside. Wondering how quiet there was. There wasn't a baby cry  
or Kazuya's sound. Then she heard snoring on couch, looking there she find  
Jin and Kazuya sleeping together. Jun couldn't hold her smile. She walked  
around couch and took Jin in his arms. Boy didn't wake up. So Jun carry him  
to cradle and but baby alarm on. Returning back to living room, sitting  
couch corner. Reaching down to kiss Kazuya to lips.  
"Hmm." Kazuya open lazily his eyes. When he saw Jun he smiled to her.  
"Hey." Kazuya whispered.  
"Hey" Jun smiled.  
"You came back early?" Kazuya looked clock.  
"Yeah. Michelle had appointment." Jun stroke Kazuya's cheek. "So I wanted  
to come home to see how was my boys doing alone."  
"We're doing alright." Kazuya said rising up. Jun walked to kitchen, but  
was shocked to see, that all around kitchen was baby talc, flummery and few  
diaper.  
"What happened here?" Jun turned to look Kazuya. Kazuya opened his mouth,  
but Jun stopped him. "Listen, I don't want to hear it now. Because you're  
going to clean this mess up."  
"Okay." Kazuya's shoulder fell down when he walked to clean.  
  
~~~~~END~~~~~ 


End file.
